smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Theblur56/Superman story Preview
This story is about Superman facing Zod. It will tell how he got to earth and him discovering the fortress and becoming Superman (Wont be releated to the movie Man of Steel). Here is the preview. I have planned 4 stories so far and may make more. Hope you like it :) Superman When a Boy named Kal-El is sent to earth by his parents he is founded by two farmers who take him in and name him Clark Kent. After years of growing going through many different Trials he found the Crystal of Knowledge in the Arctic and then used it to make the Fortress of Solitude there he began his training. After 11 years of training and saving people secretly Clark Kent has entered the real world not just a Reporter but as Superman. But now he must face a great threat from the same race as him... Zod Main Characters – ''' Clark Kent – Tom Welling Lois Lane – Erica Durance Lana Lang – Kristen Kruek Lex Luthor – Michael Rosenbuam Lionel Luthor – John Glover Zod – Michael Shannon Jonathan Kent – John Schneider Martha Kent – Annette o’ Toole '''Recurring Characters – Disciples of Zod, Police men Antagonist '''– Zod and his Disciples '''Locations – Smallville, Kent Farm, Metropolis, Daily Planet, Fortress of Solitude, Phantom Zone Spoilers – The suit will be the one from Superman Returns Lana will be married to Lex Luthor Clark will be in his 25 years old Lois will be 26 years old The inside of the Phantom Zone will be a Barren desert filled with rivers of blood to blue suns witch make the colour of the landscape blue as well Fortress of Solitude will be shown twice in the movie and the inside will look nothing like its Comic book counterpart but more Kryptonian meaning The Console will be in the middle of the fortress surrounded by ice pillars and will NOT have stairs or any artefacts in it Clark and Zod will have a super-powered fight in Metropolis Clark uses the following powers in this book: Super Strength, Super Speed, Flight, Heat Vision, and X-ray vision, Super Hearing, Telescopic Vision, Super Breath, Arctic Breath and Super Leaps Clark has a flash back of when he Super Leaped on to the roof and then when he was meant to Super Leap to the grain silo he flew into it Clark defeats Zod’s disciples when they are sent to the fortress to kill him Clark meets Lois while saving her in Metropolis Clarks Super Speed while be told in 2 ways; he moves so fast every is frozen and everything is moving as fast as he is Clark will 1st put on his suit after his training is done and will put on his suit while flying out of the fortress Clark’s 1st hero outfit is a Black Leather Jacket with an Embossed “S” on the front Clark’s Final training program in the fortress will be shown as a bunch of Kryptonian words circling Clark Clark will have the Yellow “S” on his cape like the comics until the 3rd book Clark will fly towards the Sun in the final words of the book Clark’s Heat Vision will be fire shooting out from his eyes. A Cliff hanger at the end of the movie will indicate an Alien being watching Clark Lionel Luthor dies by Zod’s hand Lex Luthor is married to Lana Lang and grows a hate for Superman after Zod killed Lionel Lana leaves Lex at the end of the book Zod kills Jonathan Kent and almost kills Martha Kent until Clark saves her Category:Blog posts